justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)
"Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)" by Las Ketchup is featured on Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Now. Dancers The dancers are two women dressed in bathing suits, they wear the following: P1 P1 '''is a woman. She wears a striped red sun hat. Her hair is long and straight. She wears a red and lime green bikini top and buttoned red shorts. She has red heels on as well. '''P2 P2 '''is a woman. She has no hat on, but has a turquoise bracelet on. Her hair is in a bun and is curly. She wears a teal and lime bikini top and shorts. asereje1.png|P1 asereje2.png|P2 Background The dancers appear to be dancing on giant citrus slices floating on a glass of red fruit juice. A slice of green lime is seen behind with straws of two colors - green and purple. There are also strawberries, cherries and a single ice cube floating with the lemon slices. A beautiful ocean view is present behind. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: P2 puts her right arm over her head with her left arm at her chest, P1 puts both of her arms over her head. Each Gold Move starts with P2 and moves on to P1. Gold Move 3: '''Jump up in the air with both arms out according to the Pictogram. aserejeGM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) aserejeGM2.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) aserejeGM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 Dance Quests Wii, PS3, Xbox 360 * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Twins" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Aserejé" is sung Wii U * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Twins" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Aserejé" is sung Mashup ''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' 'has a Mashup which is exclusive to Wii U. Dancers ''(No repeats) *''Satellite'' (JD3) *''Boom (JD3) *Jungle Boogie (JD2) *Here Comes the Hotstepper'' (JD2) *''Crazy Christmas'' (JD2) *''Crazy in Love'' (JD2) *''Proud Mary'' (JD2) *''I Want You Back'' (JD2) *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' (JD2) *''Pon de Replay (JD2) *Airplanes'' (JD3) *''Down By The Riverside'' (JD2) *''I'm So Excited'' (JD3) *''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)'' (JD4) *''Superstition (JD4) *It's Not Unusual (JD2) Trivia *The dancers do the actual dance moves from the official choreography. * The chorus of the song is taken from the first verse of the song "Rapper's Delight" by the Sugarhill Gang, sung from the point of view of who doesn't understand English, and tries to sing English song using senseless words. In fact, the song talks about a gypsy named Diego who asks the DJ to put his favourite song (Rapper's Delight), and, due to the fact he doesn't know the lyrics, he sings it in his own way. * In ''Just Dance Now, the last 'e' on Asereje has an e-accent(é) over it. * "Diego" always appears without the capital letter "d" (so it appears just as "diego"). * On the Just Dance 4 NTSC Boxart, the song is written as Asereje by The Ketchup Song. * This is the fifth Spanish-language song in the series. Gallery ketchupsongjd4.jpg ketchupsong.jpg|Asereje (The Ketchup Song) Asereje(TheKetchupSong)Shape1.png|The song on the menu. Aserejehabere.png|Asereje (The Ketchup Song) (Mashup) Wantuback.jpg|Its appearance in Want U Back aserejepictos.png|Pictograms Screenshot 2014-10-04-18-00-09-1.png Aserejeinactive.png Aserejeactive.png Videos Las Ketchup - The Ketchup Song (Asereje) (Spanish Version) (Official Video) Aserejé - Las Ketchup Just Dance 4 Asereje (The Ketchup Song) Just Dance 4 Mashup Just_Dance_Now_-_Aserej%C3%A9_The_Ketchup_Song Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Easy Songs Category:00's Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Pop Songs Category:Spanish Songs Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Shirley Henault